Tu es restée en moi
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Que ce passetil, pendant que les autre son en train de combattre ? C'est un SasuSaku... Inédit, lol


Titre :

Auteur : Moa

Genre : Romance, évidement. Vous commencez à me connaitre One-shot

Couple : Sasuke/Sakura (Suite à une demande de rubycachou. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez)

Bonne Lecture, et laissez des reviews Ca fait toujours plaisir

Pour une fois, je ferais en sorte que ca ce finisse bien :p

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'aurais dû les écouter, et ne pas foncer tête baissée.

Bien sur, j'ai mis toute mon âme dans ce combat.. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Me voila à demi-allongée sur le sol, à la merci de mon adversaire.

Pendant le combats, Moi et m'on adversaire nous sommes isolés, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

J'ai beaucoup progréssée pendant ses dernières années.

Mais apparement, je n'ai pas progressée assez.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le combat toucha à sa fin.

J'avait une blessures sérieuse à l'épaules, et d'autres, superficielles.

Mais j'ai perdue pas mal de sang, et je me sens faible.

Il se tient devant moi, ses yeux rouge luisant dans l'ombre de cette guerre.

-"Tu t'es bien améliorée Sakura, tu m'as surpris.

-"Apparement pas assez Sasuke.."

-" Si si, je t'assure. Maintenant, que crois-tu que je vais faire ?"

Il s'était mis à marcher en rond, tout autour de moi, ses yeux rouge ne quittant pas ma personne.

Mes cheveux rose étaient tachés de sang, de même que ma tenue de combat.

Je l'observais, mais je n'avais pas peur.

Je m'étais préparée à cette éventualitée.

Alors j'entrouvris mes lèvres, pour lui répondre calmement.. En gardant mon sang froid aussi longtemps que je le pus.

-"Maintenant.. J'imagine que tu vas me tuer, bien sur.."

Je faisait un effort sur moi même pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

Il s'arrêta finalement face à moi, sans un mit.

Mais je fut frappé par une chose.. Ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient redevenu noir, et ils avaient perdus leur air cruel.

Ils étaient, semble-t-ils, emplis de douceur et de tendresse.

Impossible, le coups que j'ai pris à la tête a du être plus fort que je ne le pensais.

Lui voir ces yeux là, c'est impossible...

Et pourtant...

Les mots qui s'en suivirent me déroutèrent.

-"Pourtant non, je ne te tuerais pas... J'en suis incapable, je le reconnais.."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Aucun son ne pouvait plus franchir mes lèvres.

J'était clouée sur place.

-"Et pourquoi cela ? "

Parvins-je quand même à demander.

Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur, avant que sa main ne vienne doucement caresser ma joue.

-"J'ai peut être rejoins les forces d'Orochimaru, oui, mais c'était seulement pour acquérir la puissance qui m'était nécessaire pour tuer mon frère. Naruto, toi, Kakashi.. Vous restez malgré tout en moi... Et je serais incapable de vous tuer.."

Je ressentis un léger pincement au coeur.

De la déception peut être.

Mais les paroles qui suivirent m'emplit d'une joie sans nom, malgré le fait que je ne la laissa pas se reflèter sur mon visage.

-"Et surtout toi, Sakura.. Parce que le fait de ne plus t'avoir à mes cotés, tout les jours.. Cela m'a permis de comprendre que tu étais pour moi plus qu'une amie. Je ne devrais pas dire cela, maintenant que je t'ais pour adversaire, mais c'est vrai.. Je t'aime Sakura."

Son visage.. Son visage n'était que douceur, tendresse.. Je n'en revenais pas.

Mes yeux s'étaient brouillés de larmes, mais je ne les laissa pas s'écouler sur mes joues.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire.

Pendant toutes ces années j'ai espérée, et voila que...

-"Si aujourd'hui, je t'ai prise pour adversaire, et nous ais fait éloignés de la zone de combat, c'était dans un but bien précis, je l'avoue. Je ne voulais aucunement que tu meurs.. Même si je t'ai blessée..."

Il se tut un moment, avant de poursuivre, alors que j'étais encore incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-"Maintenant que j'ai réussi à tuer mon frère..Je vais rejoindre Konoha, si Tsunade-Sama me le permet... "

Il baissa un moment son visage.

Mû par je ne sais quelle force, je réussis à me remettre à genoux, malgré la douleur presque insuportable.

Je réussi à prendre son visage en coupe dans mes mains, et à plonger mes yeux vert dans ses prunelles noirs.

Il ne dit pas un mot, il me regardait, simplement.

Mais nos visages se rapprochèrent légèrement, peu à peu, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent à la rencontre des miennes.

Le baiser fut doux, tendre, et emplit d'amour.

Tout nos sentiments passèrent dans cet échange.

Des promesses d'avenir, plus beau que jamais.

Mais la douleur me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je me détachai de lui, esquissant une grimace, alors que je ramenais mon bras blessé contre moi.

Je me rendis compte que le sang coulait encore.

Mon teint était devenu plus que livide, et mes forces m'abandonnèrent.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol.

Il me rattrapa promptement, et me serra contre lui.

Il vint me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-"Il faut attendre que les combats dehors soient finis.Ensuite, je te ramènerais au village, et on pourra te soigner. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune compétence dans ce domaine"

Il me regarda tendrement, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

Soudain, il se mis à fredonner une douce mélodie à mon oreilles, et j'entendis sa voix, douce, grave, chanter alors.

_**Je sais ton amour **_

_**Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps **_

_**Sentir son cou jour après jour **_

_**J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore **_

_**J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien**_

_**J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles **_

_**Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien**_

_**Tout ne tient qu'a nous **_

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. C'était beau.. Je me demande ou il l'a apprise.. Cette chanson...

Je me laissa bercer par la mélodie.

_**Je fais de toi mon essentiel **_

_**Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes**_

_**Je fais de toi mon essentiel **_

_**Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne **_

_**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne x2 **_

_**Tu sais mon amour**_

_**Tu sais les mots sous mes silences **_

_**Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent **_

_**J'ai à t'offrir des croyances **_

_**Pour conjurer l'absence **_

_**J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main **_

_**J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris**_

_**Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin **_

_**Qu'un geste qui revient **_

Mes larmes à présent coulaient librement sur mes joues pâle et sanglantes.

Je ne les retenaient plus. C'était tellement beau.

_**Je fais de toi mon essentiel**_

_**Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes **_

_**Je fais de toi mon essentiel **_

_**Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne**_

_**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne x3 **_

_**Je ferai de toi mon essentiel**_

_**Mon essentiel **_

_**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne **_

_**Qu'on s'appartienne **_

Et il se tut.

Je le regardai, et je lui souris doucement.

-"Je l'ai écrite, pour toi Sakura. Tu auras peut être du mal à le croire, mais c'est vrai"

Mon sourir s'élargit.

Il essuya doucement mes larmes, tendrement, et il scella ses paroles d'un doux baiser.

Soudain, plus aucun bruit ne parvenait du dehors.

Il se leva, et sortit, en me disant qu'il revenait dans une minute.

Effectivement, au bout d'une minute, il revint, souriant.

-"'C'est fini, nous pouvons sortir"

Il vient me prendre doucement dans ses bras, passant son bras gauche sous mon dos, et le droit sous mes genoux.

Il me souleva, et m'emmena, vers un avenir qui, je le savait, s'annoncait des plus beau.

°Fin°

Et voilaaaaaaaa

Ecrit en 1h30.. /

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
